Stand Through The Storm
by epicedelric
Summary: Ed and Winry are driving down the country side when their car crashes and they are forced to spend the night under an oak tree in a thunderstorm.   please read. also review. should i keep writing?


**It was a beautiful evening, as the last rays of the sun, which was slowly sinking below the far off horizon, painted an incredible masterpiece in the darkening sky. The clouds were stained with a myriad of iridescent colors as the fiery celestial ball kissed the frothy waves. On this fine afternoon a lone car cruised down the seaside highway. With the crashing waves sending a salty mist up into the air as they pummeled the rocky cliffs below, the countryside swaying gently in the cool ocean breeze, and the stunning sunset, the drive could not possibly have been more relaxing. That is if there happened to be two average people traveling within the confines of the automobile. Unfortunately the beautiful roadside scenery went unnoticed due to the fact that in the car were none other than Eward Elric and Winry Rockbell. As always the two were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs over some silly argument. It was two years since the promised day and Ed and Winry, who were now eighteen, had gone to visit their friends in central, while Alphonse was away attending college in order to further his education and knowledge. In the heat of their passionate , angry tirades neither person noticed the beauty of the sunset or the ominous black thunder clouds that lingered behind them or the bank in the road as the it turned into a windy bend. Their rants soon turned to screams of terror as they careened wildly off the road and into the countryside, colliding head on into a large gnarled old oak tree. As the rattled passengers shakily sprawled ungracefully out of the wrecked vehicle they both released sighs of release as they surveyed themselves and realized no harm had come to themselves. Standing up ed proceeded to know the dust off of the shoulder of his signature red cloak. His thoughts immediately turned to Winry, as he quickly wondered about her health and safety. All of a sudden a blinding pain in the back of his head ceased his train of thought. Head throbbing he spun around angrily looking for the cause of the crater in his skull. Finding Winry"s wrench on the floor and seeing her standing across the wreckage with her arms crossed and a glare filled with contempt on her face Ed screamed, " DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**

**Winry looked upon him, shock evident on her face, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ED? OH, I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE FOR ALMOST KILLING US . ITS HARD TO BELIEVE THAT WE CANT GO ON A **_**SHORT TRIP WITHOUT YOU ALMOST GETTING US KILLED!"**_

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HED NEED A LADDER JUST SEE OVER THE STEERING WHEEL OF THE CAR?" Ed exclaimed loudly, interrupting Winrys angry speech.**_

"_**I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT," Winry replied in exasperated tone but then add angrily, " but maybe this wouldn't have happened if you were a bit taller. Then you would have been able to see the road."**_

"_**Shut up im taller than you, you machine junkie," Ed muttered under his breath.**_

"_**ALCHEMY FREAK!"**_

"_**MACHINE JUNKIE!"**_

"_**FREAK!" **_

"_**JUNKIE!"**_

" _**FRE…look Ed how about we just go and check out the damage," Winry cut in. Ed agreed as they made their way over to assess the damage. Smoke billowed out as they lifted the crumpled hood of the car. Winry surveyed the damage until finally speaking up, " I can't fix it," she declared, " without the proper tools and supplies." **_

_**As she was explaining Ed gazed at Wirny with awe. Although he had been upset that she had hit him, he was incredibly relieved that she remained unhurt. Only recently had he finally come to terms with how important she truly was to him. After long thought and consideration he realized that he had fallen in love with his beautiful mechanic. **_

" _**Ed are you listening?" Winry inquired, " I said that it looks like we need to go and find some help."**_

_**Right as they proceeded to leave and brave the night in hopes of finding shelter and assistance, lightning struck and thunder boomed in the sky. Winry cringed and hugged herself tightly. She hated thunderstorms. **_

" _**Well it looks like we wont be going anywhere tonight," Ed said, as the rain began to torrent down from the heavens. Beneath the thick and many branches of the oak they were sheltered from the rain except for the occasional drops coming off of the soaking leaves. **_

"_**If you need me just let me know." After saying this Ed proceeded to lay down, leaned against the trunk of the tree and admire the storm. In many way the thunderstorm reminded him of his life . Before the storm the day was perfect until it arrived and caused total chaos. After the storm however all was peaceful with a rainbow as a promise of all that is good to come. Just like before the storm his life was perfect until the long and trying years attempting to get his brothers body back. Now as he looks back to Winry, he sees her as his rainbow. She was the embodiment of all things good in his life. That is why he admired the storm raging in front of him. His young mechanic however was not enjoying the storm as her body began to shake uncontrollably. As her fear got the better of her. She stole a glance towards Ed. He looked so calm and handsome there under the tree and she did not want to bother him with her problems. Soon however her phobia got the better of her and began to weep in fear. Edward looked up to see Winry's shoulders shaking. As their eyes connected Ed saw the fear in her eyes as large tears cascaded down her disheartened face. Walking over to her Ed took Winry into his arms. She gasped in surprise as she felt his strong arms encircle her quivering frame and pull hear into him while leading her over to the trunk of the tree. Edward sat down and leaned against it while beckoning her to sit next to him. she slid down to the floor and buried her face in his chest. Ed looked down at the beautiful creature he held in his arms. He bent his head next to her ear and whispered words of comfort all the while stroking her sunshine blond soothingly. Winry looked up into the face of the man she loved. After all she had said and done to him today, here he was acting as if she was all the mattered to him in the whole world. **_

" _**All I have done today is yell at you and hurt you," Winry whispered, "Why are you being so kind to me? Edward looked at eyes wide with disbelief at what she was saying before gently replying, "Winry, when I was hurt you cared for me. When I fell down you gave me a leg to stand on. But as long as I have you here supporting me, I don't even need a leg to hold me up when you all ready do that. So the least I can do is to be here and help you stand now… Winry I love you. I may call you names and machine junkie but you know what? You're my machine junkie." **_

_**And with that he slowly brought his lips down upon her giving her soft and gentle kiss. The kiss, which seemed to last a lifetime when in reality it was only for a few seconds, brought Winry back to her senses. "Ed," Winry breathed, her eyes wet now from tears of joy because of the kiss and his heartfelt speech, "I love you too." **_

_**And with that she grabbled his face and kissed him again. **_

"_**Machine junkie," he murmured as he smiled softly into her lips. **_

"_**Shut up alchemy freak," she lovingly replied. **_

_**Lying her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled in tight. **_

"_**I love you," she said again right before she fell asleep. Looking down at her Ed replied the same before he to drifted off to dreamland. No dream, however, could compare to the dream that had just come true in real life. And that's how they stayed all night long. Snuggled up under the stars. That night Winry dreamed of thunderstorms, but she wasn't afraid because she knew she would always have someone to help her stand through the storm.**_


End file.
